warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Poppyfrost
Poppyfrost is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Twilight :In ''Twilight, she is born to Brackenfur and Sorreltail, during the attack by the badgers. Cinderpelt helps Sorreltail during her kitting, until she is killed by a badger. She has three other siblings, named Honeykit, Cinderkit, and Molekit. ''Sunset :Poppykit is seen as a young kit in the nursery and is described by Brambleclaw as a tiny copy of her mother, Sorreltail. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Poppypaw is an apprentice, training under Thornclaw. Her brother Molepaw died sometime before the book from sickness. Poppypaw nearly dies in this book from an extreme case of greencough. Jaypaw promises her mother, Sorreltail, that he'll do whatever it takes to keep her alive. After finding her on the edge of death, he lies down besides her and walks in her dreams, slowly realizing that Poppypaw is getting close to joining StarClan. Poppypaw is surprised to see Jaypaw in her dream, but describes where they are - not knowing that Jaypaw can see perfectly well in dreams. :Poppypaw realizes that she might be joining StarClan and gets scared. Spottedleaf arrives and turns her and Jaypaw back to the living, telling Poppypaw that she will not join StarClan today. When Poppypaw wakes up, she believes that it was all just a dream, and her greencough soon goes away and she becomes healthy. Dark River :When she asks Jaypaw if he's seen Hollypaw, she becomes flustered as she remembers that he is blind. Outcast :She appears in the training session between Lionpaw and Ashfur. After seeing the aggressive manner in which they fought, she is worried that her mentor Thornclaw will fight her like that. Eclipse :During her assessment, Lionpaw noted that Poppypaw looked "calm as a vixen". Hollypaw commented that "nothing fazes Poppypaw". :She gains her warrior name Poppyfrost with her sister, Honeyfern. She is sad because Cinderpaw had wrenched a muscle in her leg and wasn't made a warrior at the same time. :Later, Poppyfrost scratches her eye on a thorn sticking out of the nursery. :During the battle, she goes with Firestar's patrol to the border, and is with Lionpaw when WindClan attacks. Long Shadows :Poppyfrost helps Jayfeather go and look for catmint at the old abandoned twoleg nest; it was she that first started removing the dead plants, in order for the new ones to grow. She is also seen having a liking to Jayfeather. Sunrise :Poppyfrost's sister, Honeyfern, dies of a snake bite as she protected Briarkit from being bitten while Poppyfrost was on a hunting patrol. She sat vigil for Honeyfern along with her family. Along with Cinderheart she is not happy with Hollyleaf when her secrets are revealed, and it is mentioned that Poppyfrost and Berrynose were whispering to each other and shooting hostile glances at Hollyleaf during the Gathering. It was shown that Berrynose and Poppyfrost were being more affectionate cats after Honeyfern died. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Poppyfrost is now mates with Berrynose, and is expecting his kits. She soon becomes depressed because she thinks Berrynose does not really love her, and that he wishes that Honeyfern was his mate instead of her. She goes to Moonpool in an attempt to contact Honeyfern in StarClan for advice and to explain how much she misses her. Jayfeather follows her and tells her she should come back. Poppyfrost also tells Jayfeather that she liked Berrynose the same time Honeyfern did but, knew that Berrynose loved Honeyfern and that Poppyfrost respected that. On the way, he scents Breezepelt following her as well. After Jayfeather talks to her about they are interrupted by Breezepelt, who threatens to kill Poppyfrost just to make Jayfeather suffer. Jayfeather is attacked by Breezepelt, but a mysterious spirit cat also attacks him, who is believed to be Brokenstar. Just before Jayfeather is about to be killed, Honeyfern arrives to chase away Brokenstar and Breezepelt, who declares that all is not finished between him and Jayfeather. Honeyfern, unseen by Poppyfrost, informs Jayfeather that Berrynose truly does love Poppyfrost and is afraid that he will lose her as he'd lost Honeyfern. Then, the rest of StarClan appears and Yellowfang warns Jayfeather of the battle to come between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Once StarClan is gone, Poppyfrost helps Jayfeather get back to camp. :Poppyfrost later gives birth to two kits, a tom and a she-cat, who were later named Molekit and Cherrykit. Just after the kits are born, Jayfeather and Lionblaze see Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and a cat thought to be Brokenstar staring at the kits in the nursery, but they soon disappear without saying a word. Lionblaze wonders if the Dark Forest cats came to take the kits if they died, but Jayfeather tells him the cats were not interested in kits. Fading Echoes :Poppyfrost is seen most with her kits, Molekit and Cherrykit. Character Pixels File:Poppyfrost.kit.png|Kit Version File:Poppyfrost.warrior.png|Warrior Version File:Poppyfrost.queen.png|Queen Version Family Members '''Mate:' :BerrynoseRevealed in the allegiances of The Fourth Apprentice Living (As of Fading Echoes) Son: :MolekitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Daughter: :CherrykitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Father: :BrackenfurRevealed in Sunset, pg 25: Living (As of'' Fading Echoes'') Mother: :SorreltailRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Sisters: :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Fading Echoes) :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Brother: :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Uncles: :SootfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :RainwhiskerRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Thornclaw: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Aunts: :Brightheart: Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Cinderpelt: Deceased (Reborn As Cinderheart) Grandmothers: :Frostfur: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :WillowpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Grandfather: :WhitestormRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 247: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Great-Grandmothers: :SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected Starclan member Great-Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Suspected Place of No Stars member :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Aunt: :BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown :DustpeltRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great-Great-Grandmothers: :MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 75: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Poppydawn: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Windflight: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Queen Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters